Can I Keep You?
by lunastars
Summary: It was everything Casper had ever wanted and it was all the things Kat never realised she needed. They danced like they were in their own little world until the clock chimed to announce the start of a new hour. As Kat held onto him Casper looked up at the old dusty clock. - One Shot. - Casper/Kat


**A/N: **_So I should be updating one of my other stories, but I watched this film today and oh my god the feels. Casper the friendly ghost was a big part of my childhood and I wanted to watch this film on Halloween, but I couldn't and today it was on TV! It took me right back and I just love human/alive Casper so much, I wish he got to be that way for longer. I couldn't get over it so I figured I would write this little piece surrounding my favourite part of the film, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kat didn't know this boy. Granted, she had been to nine different schools in the past two years and she didn't remember any names, so it made sense that she didn't know his. Still, the way he looked at her made her think that maybe she did know him. His gaze gripped her and drew her in so much that it took her a moment to realise that they were <em>floating<em>.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself in close to him. As Kat continued to look down at the space beneath them he kept his eyes on her and brought his lips in close so she could hear him.

"I told you I was a good dancer," he said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice before it turned into more of a whisper. "Can I keep you?"

She turned her head to look at him slowly. The recognition hit her. "_Casper?_"

He smirked at her and she gave a happy gasp before hugging him tight. They floated back down to the ground and as Casper held onto her they swayed. The crowd parted around them, creating a circle as they continued to hold onto each other and move.

It was everything Casper had ever wanted and it was all the things Kat never realised she needed. They danced like they were in their own little world until the clock chimed to announce the start of a new hour. As Kat held onto him Casper looked up at the old dusty clock.

Kat lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. As his gaze came down to hers she frowned. "Casper?"

He smiled at her, knowing his time was up. He leaned into her and lightly pressed his lips against her own. She kissed him back and it felt better than either of them ever expected. Casper tried to remember every tiny detail, from the way she held onto his shoulders for support to how soft her lips were. He wanted to remember everything because any second now he would be a ghost again.

Only seconds passed and minutes came yet Casper stayed solid, he stayed _alive_. He broke the kiss and looked between Kat and the clock. He couldn't understand why he was still there, _how_ he was still there. He looked up to the balcony where Kat's father stood, but he was alone. If Kat's mother was gone then why was he still there the way he was? He looked back at Kat who was watching him curiously.

"How long are you like this for?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "It was only till ten."

She glanced at the clock and frowned at the time. Her grip on Casper seemed to tighten. She had only known him as a ghost so it didn't occur to her how much it would mean for him to be alive and to be solid. She didn't realise how it would be to feel his heart beat or the warmth of his skin. It scared her to think this was it.

"I don't know why I'm still like this," he said softly to her as he coaxed her back into dancing. "I don't know how much longer it's going to last for…"

"You're my best friend, Casper," Kat told him, her voice equally as soft as she rested her head on his shoulder, tucking her face in towards his neck.

One of Casper's arms stayed wrapped around her waist, but his other hand rested over hers which was on his chest. He curled his fingers under hers and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Remember me this way."

And that was it. They danced; Kat held onto Casper and he supported her. They didn't exchange another word. They let an invisible veil wash over them, letting them shut out and ignore the other people around them. In that moment (and for a long time after) it was just the two of them. Kat would remember Casper this way, she would now always see the boy because he was more than just the no-pulse, no-tan, no-reflection ghost that she had always known.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


End file.
